In fiscal year 2011, we published a clinical report in collaboration with the primary oncology services regarding the treatment of a cutaneous adverse reaction associated with vandetanib treatment. We continue to evaluate oncology patients at risk for the development of cutaneous toxicities associated with molecularly targeted therapies. These evaluations include baseline evaluations prior to initiation of treatment and follow-up visits to monitor and treat these skin toxicities. We work with oncology colleagues to inform the research community of potentially newly described skin toxicities and methods for management of these adverse effects to optimize continued treatment of oncology patients.